


disclose

by lyriclove



Series: #Debate4Ham [2]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, parliamentary debate and chill, set in debate-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriclove/pseuds/lyriclove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens at the debate tournament stays at the debate tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disclose

You leave the room after your round, ready to begin the ritual of waiting for what seems like 10 years before the judge discloses their ballot. Before you can exhaustedly lean on the wall and accidentally hit a bulletin board, though, Burr grabs your shoulder and walks you hurriedly down the hallway.

You are about to cheekily ask what he is doing but then you look him in the eye and you are silenced. There can be no doubt of his intent, not when he looks at you like this. His gaze is cool, yes. There's a rapacious energy there, though, thinly veiled under a flimsy layer of ice. He walks with you with a sense of urgency until he finds a room where there's no round taking place. 

He shoves you through the doorway and shuts the door behind you. Your hand hovers over the light switch but he pulls your arm away from it. Wrapping his hands around your waist, he leads you to a desk and sits you on it.

Here, Burr loses momentum. He pauses a bit, then moves his hand to your left arm. He strokes it, fingers lightly gliding down and then catching on the inside of your elbow.

"Hey," he says, "that was a really great round." 

You shiver involuntarily. The ice in Burr's gaze has melted, leaving nothing but that ravenous energy behind. 

"You really ought to teach me some of your tricks someday," he says, moving his hand to the nape of your neck, fingers trailing down your body at an agonizing pace. You can feel his nails and they hurt a little bit.

"Alexander," he says, and here he stops his movement and simply draws a circle with his fingers where he stopped, at the small of your back. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" He says this with legitimate concern in his eyes, hunger leaving his gaze for a moment. You're relieved that he genuinely seeks your consent. With this confirmed, you nod.

Burr removes his hand from your back and places both hands on the side of your face. Gently, he pulls you in and kisses you. You lift one of your own hands and pull Burr in closer to you, egging him on. He obliged and deepens the kiss, sucking on your lower lip. 

He pulls away for air and you are jarred at the sudden lack of warmth. Burr’s eyes meet yours and God, he looks so helpless. He shuts his eyes tight for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

“Just… I just-- goddamn it Hamilton, you do things to me,” he says, shaking his head. You nod and reach for him again, beckoning him to kiss you. He does kiss you, but not with the same intensity as before. There is less hunger in this kiss and more of a serenity, a quiet but intimate moment together.

Burr breaks the kiss. He grabs both your shoulders and looks at you for a few seconds. The room is silent save for the sound of your breathing.

“We should probably get back to the judge’s room,” he says. You nod in agreement, and so you both walk out of the dark room you had just so recently entered. 

“Hey,” you say, laughing. “Do you think that judge has come to a decision about who won the round yet?”

Burr snorts. “He’s probably still figuring out speaker points.” You laugh as the two of you walk back to the classroom, while both of your minds try to process the enormity of what had just happened between you two.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 3 AM and it's not very good but I was imagining a scenario where Aaron and Alex go and make out after a round. I don't know honestly.  
> I might rewrite this scene and make it actually happen in Eloquent Remarks. But for now, take this as a "what if!"


End file.
